The invention relates to a carton and to a blank for forming a carton for carrying a plurality of articles, for example flexible pouches or bottles, and one or more beam structures for improving the rigidity of the carton. It may further comprise a tear-open flap that can be reclosed.
The use of beam structures is known; for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840 there is shown a corner post structure for improving the rigidity of the carton. The invention is particularly useful where it is desirable for cartons containing articles to be enclosed to protect each article, for example information discs or foodstuffs.
One example of reclosable sleeves formed from one or more blanks of cardboard is found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,030 which illustrates a carton having an integral hinged top that it reclosable. The top is provided by a front cover panel and a spacer panel secured to one side of the front cover panel to interfit with a mating upper portion of the front panel of a box. Fastening means is formed from a detached double layer portion of the front panel. However, the detached portion is attached to the inside surface of the cover flap, resulting in a stepped non-flat front surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,680 there is provided a dispensing spout in a carton box adapted to accommodate powdery materials, for example detergents, which spout is adapted to keep closed after it has been cut out. The fastening means is formed from a detached triple layer portion of the front panel but it does not define a pocket to retain the spout.
Further, supporting the weak parts of a carton, such as corners and the like, is well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,840 illustrates a corner post structure. However, in automated packaging, it is necessary to load articles into the carton at high speeds; therefore, it is undesirable to have a complicated arrangement for forming a corner post structure.